Tris and Tobias Fourtris baby
by DystopiaDreamer
Summary: Tris and tobias have known each other for a while. When Tobias comes to visit one month before Tris' choosing ceremony, she falls pregnant but before she can tell him, he is back in dauntless. she decides not to tell him until initiation is over so she has a fair chance but what will happen? In this, Eric is related to tris and there is no war or any of allegiant.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fan fiction please review and suggest ideas and I will use as many as possible. Hope you like it xx**

Tris POV

I had met Tobias two years ago and ever since, we have been growing closer every day despite the distance. I can feel him with me to support me every day, letting me know that I will see him soon no matter what faction I choose.

He was walking past me on the street one day and he helped me carry the shopping home when he saw that I was struggling. When he went home after having dinner with our family, my mother came into my bedroom and explained that I shouldn't get too close to him since he may be leaving in a few months. I still went against her warning but the day before he left he told me he was leaving for dauntless and that he would see me soon no matter what faction I choose, he will be there in my first week. The day he left, his last words of abnegation was "I love you Beatrice Prior, I mean Eaton, don't forget it!" that shocked me so much. He chose for his last moments of his original life to be with me and that is something I will never forget no matter what happens.

We used to train together every weekend in an empty abnegation house for the dauntless initiation so he could pass and I could learn some simple skills if I need them. When I found out that one of my aptitude test results was dauntless, my heart stopped. In my brain, I had ruled out erudite and I knew that I had to go to dauntless to be with the boy I loved.

Just weeks before his choosing ceremony, he proposed to me and we signed the papers but never celebrated it. Only my parents knew and I was dreading my turn at the choosing ceremony but only for the reason that Marcus didn't know about us and just as I got lost in my thoughts, I heard it.

"Beatrice Pri-" his eyes suddenly turning from emotionless to shock as he checks it over multiple times before realising that I must be true because he never read my name out with Caleb. "Beatrice Eaton"

There are sudden gasps from the abnegation as Marcus finds me in the crowd as I stand looking at me as if asking me 'why do you have my last name?' but I just continue down the steps. And drip my blood over the coals of the dauntless. It is only then that he begins putting the details together. Just as I turn to leave, he turns his back to the factions and whispers so quietly I have to strain to hear him from where I am stood beside him,

"Did you marry Tobias without telling me?"

"Yes I did and that doesn't mean that you have to act any differently around me and my family." And with that I turn to go to my new faction.

Tobias POV

I was so nervous for today. I had not forgotten about her and the way she smiled at me when I showed her how to throw knives, shoot and fight. I still feel like I have been keeping a secret from her all this time, it may be because I have but she never asked about anything so why should I feel bad? Although she never asked, I could tell she always wondered how I knew about all of this and I couldn't tell her even if I wanted to. I was forbidden and even if I could, I don't know what I would say. 'Hey Beatrice, I know that your parents have two children, you and Caleb, but you also have another brother who is the leader of dauntless and he is helping me train so that I could train you'? No! I couldn't tell her and yet I still feel guilty.

It is only when I hear the dauntless talking about Marcus calling out the names as families fall apart that something spring to mind. I married her and she will legally have my last name, she is related to my father and he doesn't or didn't know about it and when he finds out how will he react? I know that the train will be arriving in a matter of minutes and I have to find out what happened. Then I hear the initiates standing on the roof above and faintly hear Eric asking for the first jumper.

Tris POV

I volunteer to go first and everyone turns to look in shock and Christina, a girl I have become friends with on the train, wishes me luck as I climb onto the ledge. Before I can think, I jump and let my body fall into the black pit below before landing on a net.

I lie there for a brief second before I am pulled to the edge of the net, eyes still closed. When I open them I see the familiar eyes of the person I love, my husband, looking back at me with a hint of shock, then happiness and finally love. He pulls me off the net and I pretend to lose by balance as I fall into his arms.

"Hey what happened, you get pushed?" he asks as I notice worry and sarcasm in his voice.

"No why? Don't you think that I can jump first? Oh it's because I am so small isn't it?" I ask sarcastically, remembering how he used to mock me playfully because I was small and used to call me his 'little doll'.

"Something like that. What's your name?" he asks expressionless. I can't believe he is asking his own wife for her name until I remember that he can't acknowledge me until initiation is over or people will believe I got in out of favouritism.

"My name is Tris Ea-" I can't let the rest of the dauntless surrounding us know about our relationship although it seems as if a guy in the corner already knows. Luckily, Tobias butts in before I can say the rest of _our_ surname.

"First jumper, Tris! I am Four and I will be your instructor throughout initiation. Zeke here will take you over to where you need to stand".

Just then the next person falls with a loud scream and I walk off with Zeke leading me away. He definitely knows about me and Tobias. Just as I am looking at his face trying to read what he is thinking, he whispers in my ear.

"So you are the girl that Four can't stop talking about since he arrived here. You know it gets really annoying how much he talks about you, you end up in like, EVERY conversation I have with him! And being one of his closest friends, we have a LOT of conversations. Seriously I hope he shuts up now, and if not I am blaming you entirely!" His comment takes me aback as I start laughing. I can't believe how much he has talked about me and I am so flattered and as I stand next to Zeke waiting for the next person to follow, I meet his gaze and I can see that no matter how hard he tries, he can't contain his smile.

Tobias POV

The next few hours go by in a blur and as I sit with my usual friends with my food staring at her, her hair, her face, her beauty.

"Hey, Four? … Four? … Four?! … FOUR! JUST BECAUSE YOUR WIFE IS SITTING OVER THERE DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN SIT STARING AT HER FOR AN HOUR WHEN SHE IS WITH HER FRIENDS! GET BACK TO REALITY MAN! I SERIOUSLY CANT GO ANOTHER MONTH OF LISTENING TO YOU OBSESSING OVER HER AND EVEN STARING AT HER NOW! GET A GRIP ALREADY! IM SURE SHE LOVES YOU TOO NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Zeke shouts it so loud that everyone stops to stare and to make it even worse, there are only the initiates and a dauntless couple in the room.

As I feel the blush rising to my cheeks, I stand with a start. I turn, fists ready to fight Zeke when I notice the initiates are all staring at us. When I turn around I see Zeke hiding behind Shauna whilst she tries to push him back to me so I grab him by his collar and storm out of the room and into a hallway that I know is a safe place to talk.

"What the hell was that Zeke?! Have you lost your mind?! You could ruin everything and if people find out that she is my wife then she will be the most hated person in dauntless!" I know that I may be over exaggerating but really messed up back there.

"Why would she? You two would be the couple everyone looks up to. Get married before he left for dauntless and she followed him a year later so she could be with him and all the time she was gone he would talk about her nonstop!" he did have a point but at the same time I knew it would put her in danger. "And besides nobody will care if you are mar-"

"No Zeke! You don't get it! People will think she didn't earn her way into dauntless like the rest of us! They will look down on her and she will be in danger because they will see her as an easy target! If you think for a second that I am going to sit back whilst my wife dies then get killed by the brother she doesn't even know existed then you are wrong! There is I reason I spend so much time with Eric and that is to make plans for any possibility to protect her. Even though she doesn't know about her brother, she will still have us protecting her and she will only be safe if no one finds out about us!" Just as I finish saying it, I turn around to make sure she didn't sneak up on us and found out the secret I have been keeping from her.

"Hold up! Her brother is Eric?!" I nod realising he never knew about that. "Your brother-in-law is the single most powerful person in dauntless? Of all the things I know about every second of her life, you miss out the minor detail of the fact that you and Eric are related!" I can see that he is both shocked and happy but at the same time I realise how much I have missed when I realise that he knows a lot about her life from how much I have talked about her.

"Yes now I am glad that cleared everything up but we need to get back." I sigh.

Tris POV

Oh… my… god!

Zeke shouted at Tobias about how much he loves me and when I know he has been staring at me I can feel the blush rising in my cheeks. I look around at everyone and they are all talking amongst themselves apart from Christina. She stares at me in shock and I realise that she must have put the evidence together and figured it out as she mouths to me 'Oh My God! It's you isn't it? You are married?!' I nod and she laughs getting the attention of everyone including the boys who have just walked in.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Zeke says as he, Tobias and a girl their age walks over. "I thought I was going to get my butt kicked and trust me you don't want Four there to do it for you!"

"So Four, who is this wife of yours is it her?" Christina asks pointing to the girl with them. "Or is it one of us?" she adds smiling as she mouths to him 'I know its Tris'.

"I don't have a wife in fact. I am only seventeen" I can see that it pained him to say he doesn't have a wife.

"Well why would he shout out that you do if it isn't true and anyway, you can get married when you are twelve so you could have gotten married to someone in your old faction. Which is…"

"None of your business Candor. Now if any of you have any questions or criticism we will be sat over there." He said pointing to a table on the far side, enough distance that we can't hear the conversations.

As they walk away Christina comes up with an idea. "One of us should find out who it is and I vote Tris because no one can help but answer her." Everyone nods and I shoot them a glare before going off and sitting next to Zeke with my back to the initiates.

"Hey baby what's up?" He sees me looking at him in a shocked and worried way and answers my question like he can read my mind. "They know about it already don't worry Mrs Eaton. What's up? I know it is something other than our relationship." I hate how well he knows me!

"It's nothing I promise." As I say it I can see his eyes telling me to tell the truth. "Well yes it is something but it doesn't matter at all."

"If it is anything bad, just get pregnant and he will forget all about it because he has been saying that he can't wait for the day you tell him you are pregnant." Zeke whispers in my ear so no one else can hear. I reach down and put my hands on my stomach and he just laughs and nods.

"I don't have a clue what he told you but whatever it is, I swear I will drain him of every drop of blood in his body." He says with mock seriousness suddenly turning real. "What is it Tris? I don't want you to keep any secrets from me."

"I can't tell you sorry I know how you feel but I swear that as soon as initiation is over I can tell you. Have you got any paper and a pen?"

Zeke passed me a tissue and a permanent marker and I scribbled down the words, covering them with my hand. He noticed what I had wrote and his face turned white.

"Are you serious? Is that what you wanted to say because I wasn't joking but I didn't expect that! Is that why you-?"

"Shut up Zeke you say a word about it and I can promise you that you will have never seen an initiate like me before I will rip your throat open! And kill all your friends!"

"Woah Tris I won't I promise. Don't get so worked up about it but can I tell Shauna?" he said gesturing to the girl beside Tobias.

"NO YOU CAN'T! Don't tell anyone I mean it Zeke! I am trusting you with this and with your life so watch out mate!" I can see in his eyes that he is slightly scared of me but I don't care I just look at Tobias and Shauna sitting open-mouthed in silence with fear and worry in their eyes.

"Tris I- What's up you are seriously worrying me now. What can be so bad that you can't even tell your own husband about?"

"I knew it!" Christina screamed walking up behind me. "I knew it was you all along! Are you serious Tris why can't anyone else find out?!"

"Keep your voce down! If you tell a soul I will kill you too and I am not afraid to do it!" I realise the tissue is still out and although she hasn't seen it I stuff it into my pocket and get up. "Can we go and get some sleep now? I haven't got long before I go to … an appointment and I really could do with a nap. Four can you take me to the infirmary later please?"

"Of course now go and get some rest." He knows that he is really taking me to his apartment but he pulls of a lie so well and that is one of the millions of things I love about him. As I turn and walk off I hear him whisper something. "I love you Beatrice Eaton and don't forget it!"

I turn and stare at him with love in my eyes. "I love you more!" I say as I turn and run towards Christina to catch up with her.

Tobias POV

As she ran off, I saw something fall out of her pocket. Zeke seems to notice at the same time and we dive forward and fight for it. I eventually get it off him and he just looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Please don't read it Four. I will end up dead, she will be distraught and you … well you will just be…"

Tris POV

As I sit on my bed I reach for the tissue to hand to Christina and I realise that it isn't there.

"Oh no! NO! Christina we have to go back to get the tissue!"

"I can get you one from the bathroom wait here." She had no idea how much could change if he reads the note.

"No! I wrote something on it and if he reads it, I don't know what I'll do!" I can see that she senses the urgency and she gets up and starts running out but the door flies open and I see Zeke trying to tackle Tobias to the ground when I see it. He has the note. "No don't read it please!" I beg with tears in my eyes. He spots me and runs up to me keeping the tissue way out of my reach.

"Tris, I know you don't want me to but when it fell out of your pocket, I didn't get punched repeatedly to not open it now." He glares at Zeke.

There are four people who will know if I say it and one if he reads the note but I secretly want the others to know. Me, Tobias, Zeke and Christina will all know soon.

"No Tob- Four! Please don't! I wrote it for me so I could let it out of my system so I wouldn't have to worry anymore. Please don't!" I beg with tears running down my cheeks in a continuous stream.

"I don't understand Tris. We tell each other everything and just a month ago we promised no more secrets or lies yet you seem to be keeping a big one."

"I am scared of your reaction. I am scared that you won't be happy. I am scared Tobias, I am petrified." By now, he has pulled me into him and I am sobbing into his shirt, creating a large wet patch in the centre.

"Tris, listen to me, even if I don't like the news, no matter how terrible it is, I will stay with you and help you through it." I have to tell him now I have no choice.

"I… I'm… We're…" I can't get the words out but he strokes my hair comfortingly and I pull away and look him in the eyes. "I am pregnant with your baby!"

I search his eyes and see nothing but joy, love and even a few tears. "Wow Tris. I… I don't know what to say. I just am so…" he scoops me in his arms smiling more than I knew was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias POV

"I can't believe it Tris, we are going to have a little you or a little me running around soon. How far along are you?" I can't help but feel happy and I love her more than the world and I know that this baby will be the thing that drives us closer. But deep down I know I don't want to turn out like Marcus. I could never do that.

Tris must notice what I'm thinking about because she looks at me with serious eyes. "Listen to me. You will never turn out like him. I can promise you Tobias. I promise that I will never let you turn into him, no matter what." This makes me feel a lot better but I am still slightly unsure. Just then the door opens and the other initiates pile in. When they walk in, they can see us four standing there and they can clearly see the tears down Tris' cheeks but Christina and Zeke catch on quickly and save the day.

"Tris you have to be seen by tomorrow because if she has noticed something then we need to take you." Zeke says, trying to help.

"Tris please go to see the doctor. Even if it is just minor, I want to be sure!" At first, we are confused and then we quickly realise what they are doing. Christina is a good liar for a candor.

"I don't want to go though! I don't see what the big deal is! Just because I have been feeling sick does not mean that I need to go, I have been worse than this many times and I have always turned out fine Christina stop worrying." I am surprised she latched on so quickly.

"Look Tris, you have two options, you can either go to sleep and we can take you later or we can get Eric to take you. You are going either way so choose now!" I feel bad shouting at her but I know it is what I have to do.

"If you get Eric, he won't be bothered. He will either throw me out or he will say that if I still feel ill tomorrow then I am out. I have met him before." It is then that I realise that she still doesn't know about him being her brother.

"Zeke come here please." I say in a calm voice and he is soon by my side. "Get Eric please," I say then suddenly change my voice to a whisper so no one but him can hear. "And tell him about the note but she still doesn't know they are related but make sure he understands he is taking her straight to my apartment please."

"Okay." He said as he pushed his way through the crowd of initiates at the door.

"Right then initiates, get to bed! Anyone who isn't in bed when Eric comes will have some points taken off and you will have a lot more work to do if you want to get into dauntless!" I shout and they all do as I say. I stay holding Tris as she tries to get away until Eric comes.

"Thanks Four but I will take it from here!" Eric says throwing Tris over his shoulder as me and Zeke trail behind.

When we are in my apartment, he puts Tris down on the sofa and sits starts to the door. I rush after him and close the door as we step into the hallway.

"Hey, listen thanks for doing that. Did Zeke explain what the note said?"

"Yes he did. And although I wish she could know about me, she can't until the end of training however she won't have to fight like the others so don't worry about it." He says and starts walking off. "I don't appreciate you fooling around with my sister even if we aren't close!" he shouts over his shoulder as he turns the corner and I go back inside.

"How did you get him to bring me here? And shouldn't I be sleeping in the dorms or people will get suspicious?" Tris asks as I walk in the door. I knew it was coming.

"Let's just say he is like family and he knows all about us and Eric and I are really close. And Zeke's girlfriend works at the infirmary and he went and told her to pretend you are in but no one can visit. As far as they know, you will be sleeping there for the time being so they can keep an eye on you since they can't risk you or them getting ill during initiation." I reply.

"WOW! You really think of everything don't you? No wonder I fell in love with you." She says bringing me in for a kiss. As I deepen it, she begins pulling my shirt off as she says, "I love you Tobias, so why don't we kick off me no longer being abnegation with something a 'stiff' wouldn't do?"

"And what would that be?" As I say it, she begins to undo my belt and my zip and I slowly start to help with her clothes as I slowly carry her to the bedroom.

 **(The next morning)**

Tris POV

I wake up to Tobias slowly kissing me on my neck. When he sees me open my eyes, he jumps out of bed and goes to the bathroom to get changed. I slowly get up and slip on my clothes from the day before and slip on one of Tobias' black jumpers that hang on a hook on the door. He comes out seconds later and walks over to me, kissing me on the lips.

"Ahem. Mrs Eaton you seem to be wearing the wrong jumper. It seems oddly familiar and it is also about two or three sizes too big for you." He says in a very posh accent.

"Oh yes you seem to be correct Mr Eaton I do indeed. Sorry if you want it, you can have it. I just wanted to wear something of yours and this was perfect to cover my bump." I say mimicking his tone of voice.

"No it looks cute on you. Keep it! But wont the others get suspicious?" he has a point.

"You said that Zeke's girlfriend works in the infirmary right?" I ask developing a plan.

"I did say that why?"

"Well Mr Eaton, just as you I enter the training room, you could try to get her to come in just behind me and tell me to wear this and hold out the jumper. That way, we know what it is really for and the others suspect nothing. If she won't join in then you can always come in a little later and pretend that she told you to give it to me and the others think it is just to keep me warm so I am not ill."

"Since when did you become the person with the great plans?" He said pinning me against the door and kissing me on the lips. I turned so that I was now pinning him up against the wall as he kissed me on the cheek and then my neck. Just then, the door opened and I fell on top of Tobias. We both burst out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter and looked up to see Zeke standing above us.

"God guys keep it in your pants for now we have to get you to the training room." I didn't understand until I realised that I was still lay on top of him. I kissed him and jumped up like a giggling girl who just got her first kiss.

 **(Half an hour later, Tris walked into the training room.)**

"How are you Tris?" Everyone asked in unison as I walked in.

"Oh I'm fine thanks guys what about you?" I say before I hear familiar footsteps coming in.

"Tris? Your nurse just gave me this to pass on to you that you have to wear." Tobias said handing me the jumper.

I smile at him before turning back to the others to continue chatting.

"Everyone get training. Before we leave for the end of the day there will be some fights and the pairs will be written on this board so keep an eye out for your name. Pick a partner and get training, I will come round and help you all." Tobias said in his Four voice.

I pair up with Christina and walk over to the station to train. There is a mat, a punching bag and a dummy for practicing on. I watch as Tobias writes the names on the board and I see my name beside Peter's. I am dreading it but then Tobias walks over to us.

"Hey Four!" Christina says as he walks up. "Tris keeps saying that she is doing it right but I don't think she is."

"Show me." He orders in his instructor voice. And I do. Just then he wraps his puts his hand on my stomach before he realises and I can see a few people looking at us. He quickly realises and tries to cover it up.

"Here." He said and he is back to being my instructor. "Keep the tension here Tris, that way you will have more power." I stare at him shocked for a moment. "Well what are you waiting for, initiate. Get going!"

Tobias POV

I have no idea what happened back there but after I dismissed them, I had to fight the urge to go and sit with her. I find Zeke at our usual table. When I sit down, I turn to him and begin to explain.

"Since you were such an idiot yesterday Zeke, you owe me one!"

"Fine but I am not doing anything that could get me killed."

"No I want you to go over there and find out if they are talking about something that happened in the training room please." I say with a smile. He stares at me for a moment about to object but then he realises that he owes me big time and he gets up and makes his way over.

A few minutes later, he is back. "No there was a conversation between Will and Tris though." I look at him expectantly and he continues putting on a really high pitched voice to imitate Tris. "Ahem

'So did you find out who his wife is yet Tris?'

'No not yet.'

'Well what are you waiting for, get over there and get some answers then.'

'Why? Why do you want to know so bad? I am sure it is not impossible to leave a person to their personal life.'

'Come on Tris. He seems to only answer you because you don't say stupid stuff or lash out if he lies or whatever. He seems to like having conversations with you even when he is trying to drag you out of the dorms and to the infirmary whilst you cry and make a huge fuss. You might as well be his wife!'

'No!'

'Tris you have gone bright red! Do you like him? Oh my god you do! Now I have something that I can shout out here and now, you best get going over there if you want to keep your crush a secret.'

And then I got out of there and she is most likely stood right behind me with her arms crossed and giving me the death stare for making her sound like a dying chipmunk." He turns around to see her there and his face goes bright red. "Let me guess, I have to tell you what Four says because I owe you for making fun of you? I thought so. God! You two are so alike just let me know when you want me to risk my life and dignity being your personal spy, Tris."

"I will Zeke thank you." She said before sitting opposite me and holding my hands under the table. "Well since you know why they think I am here, we have a lot more time to talk. And I want to start off with saying that you don't need to worry about me during initiation, I am fine and I am also so sorry for not telling you sooner, I wanted to come and visit the day I found out but I wasn't allowed to come and see you unless we were related and a parent came with me." she says quickly.

I look at her confused. "But we are related and you have a ring to prove it." I say stroking her ring finger where my thumb brushes over the engagement and wedding ring. "Wait, you still have your rings on!?" I notice that she doesn't realise what I am saying so I start to explain. "You have two rings on your ring finger, one looks like and is an engagement ring and the same with the wedding ring. I have exactly the same wedding ring Tris," I say putting our hands on top of the table revealing identical wedding rings as I hold her hand. "If the others see them then they will know that we are a couple and they will think that you get into dauntless because I chose for you to but only Eric decides that. They don't know that though so they will turn against you. And I don't want that to happen." I say looking at her. I notice that she is staring at the spot directly behind me and as if on cue, I hear voices that belong to the initiates.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Four and Tris are married!" Christina shouts as the whole cafeteria turns to stare at us. "I can't believe that you aren't a leader and then you could decide if she stays instead of Eric. What will you do if Eric kicks her out?" I am glad she added the last bit so that we don't have to worry. Just as everyone falls silent and is staring at us, Tris jumps up and runs out of the cafeteria with tears rolling down her cheeks in a continuous stream.

"CHRISTINA! TRY TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT FOR ONCE! YOU HAVE UPSET TRIS NOW AND THIS IS NOT THE LAST OF IT, I AM SURE!" I scream at her before running after Tris.

Half an hour later, I still haven't found her so I walk back to my apartment to get my phone to ring Eric when I see her sitting in the doorway to my apartment with her head in her hands still crying.

As soon as I see her, I run up to her, pick her up and kiss the top of her head as I carry her in. I set her down on the sofa and kneel on the floor beside her, stroking her hair out of her face. "Hey, Tris. Listen it is all okay. I will call Eric and get him to sort it for you. As long as I am here, nothing will hurt you." I say hoping it will work.

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "I know but I just don't want people to hate me and think that if I get into dauntless, it is because of our relationship. I don't know what to do." She says as I stroke her cheek, brushing off the tears.

"I have it all sorted don't worry." I say just as I hear a knock at the door. I get up and open it to see a very worried Zeke and Christina standing there. I move to the side and gesture for them to come in.

"Hey we just wanted to come and say that after that happened, Eric came in and announced that only two more people are leaving to leave the right amount of initiates and said he was going to go harder on Tris. But before he could say anything else, two people volunteered to leave because they didn't want to do the fear landscape. When he said he was going hard on Tris, everyone including Peter was angry but now everyone is in. so to celebrate … PARTY AT MY HOUSE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! THERE WILL BE GAMES SO WEAR LAYERS!"

Tris runs up smiling and hugs Christina. "I'm sorry I didn't intend on making you feel bad you know what happened." She said pointing to her small bump.

"It's okay but don't think I'm going to go easy on you so you may want to wear as many layers as you can fit!" Christina said laughing.

They go to get ready and I grab a jumper before waiting at the door with Zeke.

Tris POV

After I am done getting ready with Christina, I add one of Tobias' tops and jumper before heading out to the door to leave.

When we get there, everyone sits in a circle, including Eric, and the games begin.

"Right, I own this apartment so I will begin. We will start by playing Candor or Dauntless and for those of you who are still unsure, it is truth or dare. Four, my dearest friend, Candor or dauntless?" Zeke begins.

"Dauntless." He said obviously not wanting to be the first Candor.

"Okay I dare you to go to Tori in the tattoo shop and confess your love for her."

He takes off his jacket. "Even if she knows it is a dare, I am not doing anything that could remotely upset my wife!" he said and everyone knew he meant 'hormonal' wife. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to swap clothes with Will."

She rushes will to his feet and goes with him to change and they both look rather silly.

"Tris, Candor or dauntless?"

"Candor!" I answer. Just as I do, I expect Uriah to shout 'pansycake' but instead I see Tobias with one hand covering his mouth and the other in a fist as if he is going to punch him if he said it. I can't help but laugh as Uriah tries to get him off but is too weak. Eventually, Tobias lets go.

"I get the point! I will never call Tris a –word that shall never be spoken- ever again."

"Right then Tris, would you ever get pregnant? And if so, when?" I look at Tobias and he nods.

"Well Christina, I would get pregnant and as for when, the answer is now! I am two and a half months along." I lift up my shirts and everyone who didn't know comes to give me a hug and Tobias a pat on the back.

"Well done my friend, way to get in there early!" Uriah says as Tobias slaps him. He sits back down and we carry on.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I 'aint no pansycake!"

"Fine then I dare you to call your mum and tell her you got Tris pregnant."

"FOooooooUuuuuuuuuRrrrrrrrr!" Uriah whines.

"Get on with it!"

Uriah picks up his phone, dials his mum's number and puts it on speakerphone.

"Hey baby boy, how are you?"

"Hey mum I have some news."

"What? What is it honey is it something to do with Zeke? Is he okay?"

"Nice to know you care more about him then me but no it isn't mum, it is about Tris."

"Oh no what is it Uriah?"

Well we had sex a couple months ago and now she is pregnant but Four thinks that it is his baby and I don't know how to tell him because she doesn't want to. Can you come over to Zeke's apartment please because everyone is playing truth or dare and she just told me and I am too worried to carry on but they are starting to suspect something."

"I will be over in a second hold on."

About two minutes later, Hana comes in.

"Four, Tris, Uriah, come with me a second please." She said calmly and we follow her into Zeke's bedroom. I know everyone is waiting outside the door.

"Look, Tris. Uriah told me what you have explained to him and I am aware that Four doesn't know. I understand why you don't want to tell him but when it effects my son, I have to make sure that everything is okay. He will be there for you and give you some points every month to help you through it and nothing will change but he needs to know."

"What is she talking about Tris?" Tobias says in his best worried voice

"I am pregnant-"

"I know that, it is our little baby boy or girl"

"And it is Uriah's"

"What?!" He said and he walks over to the door, opens it and everyone falls in.

"What is going on here?" She asks slightly annoyed by the eavesdropping.

"Sorry mum but we were just pranking you." Uriah said as he hugged her. She burst into laughter with the rest of us, said her goodbyes and went home.

"I am going to kill you for that Four!" Uriah says with rage in his eyes.

 **I want to thank MandyCake for being my first reviewer! xxx**

 **Thanks a lot! the more reviews i get, the guicker the stories will be released.**

 **if you have any names, truths, dares, or anything in particular that you want in the stories let me know and i will try to fit it in.**

 **until next time best friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Will, truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Dare." When we look at Uriah, I can see the evil look in his eyes.

"I dare you to punch Four four times anywhere but the balls because I am sure Tris wouldn't be happy and this is Four's revenge not hers." Will looked at Tobias scared but he just nods and they both get up. Will punches Tobias four times on his left arm but he didn't even move.

"That really wasn't bad but it is a good job you didn't hit the other arm though." Tobias said as he sat down. I looked at him, wanting an explanation and he sighs before carrying on. "When you dropped the note, me and Zeke dived for it and I landed on that arm when Zeke landed on top of me. I got it checked and it isn't broken but I have to be careful because doing too much could cause problems but don't worry I will be fine." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Anyway, Christina, truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to let everyone ask you a question whilst you are under the truth serum." She just nods her head, thinking about what questions we might ask. I know it won't be too bad since she speaks her mind and used to be in Candor but I can tell she is still nervous. Zeke comes back and injects her with the truth serum and we wait for it to go into effect. "Okay Christina who do you hate most in this room?"

"Eric." She replies then she looks scared but Eric just laughs.

"If you were alone with Will what would you want to do with him?" Uriah asks.

"Kiss him until we can't breathe and then chill until I fall asleep in his arms." Christina answers whilst blushing. Will just smiles as we continue the questioning.

"If you had one wish what would it be?" Marlene asks

"To be dauntless."

"If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?" Shauna asks.

"My fears."

"What are your fears?" Zeke asks with a sly grin.

"Moths, killing Will and Tris and my family and a few more that I don't want to say."

"Fair enough. Give your opinions about everyone in the room." Eric asks.

"I love you all so much." She says smiling.

"It's worn off now so it is your go Chris." I say as she starts looking around the room. Her eyes land on me and I am scared of what it is going to be.

"Tris you know the question." I wish it was anyone but me.

"Dare." I try to sound confident but I don't know if it works.

"I dare you sit on Four's lap." I just nod and go over. He kisses me on the cheek.

"Eric, truth or dare?" I ask. I don't know why but he doesn't scare me much but then again, it may be because him and Tobias are close and I know he won't do anything to me.

"Dare." He said confidently. I smile evilly and he shrinks back a little.

"I dare you to eat a whole loaf of amity bread." I said and he nodded. I suddenly felt my head start hurting so I fell against Tobias' chest and held my head with my hand whilst I closed my eyes.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Tobias asked, clearly concerned.

"Nothing I just got a bit of a headache but I will be okay in a minute. It happened all the time before I moved here and I got checked up multiple times but I am fine so don't worry about it." He sighed with relief and kissed my forehead. I kept my eyes closed and soon enough, I fell asleep against Tobias.

 **Tobias POV**

Everyone just talked with each other, waiting for Eric and Zeke to get back from Amity. Shauna came over and sat beside me and we started talking about random things until she looked down at Tris and smiled. I looked down to see her asleep. I didn't want to leave my friends but I wanted her to be comfortable so I lay her down on the sofa behind me and covered her with the blanket on the back. Soon, the guys returned with the amity bread and came back to sit in the circle on the floor. They look over at Tris and smile.

"Hey, if you want, we can continue another time." Zeke says.

"No its fine if she doesn't wake up in an hour we will go back." He nods and we continue with the game. When almost everyone is out and we are just about to start a movie, I feel a small hand on my back and I know Tris is awake. I turn to see her smiling with her eyes still closed.

"Hey Tris. You fell asleep but we carried on playing. Sorry if you wanted me to wake you up but you looked so peaceful that I couldn't." before I can say anything, she silences me with a kiss.

"Its fine don't worry. Do I still have training tomorrow since we are technically members now?" I had made an agreement with Eric that we would train her separately so she can train when she wants to. Perks of having the head leader as a brother I guess.

"No the others do but Eric wants to train you separately because you are pregnant. You will be doing the same things but at different times so that you and the baby are healthy because he knows who the father is and since he is here, he is permitted to make sure you are both safe. Also he really likes the father and knows that he can beat his butt even if he is a leader." Everyone starts laughing apart from me and Eric. When I look over at him, I see him glaring at me and I can't help but laugh.

"Okay well we will watch a movie and then we will all go and get some sleep. Deal?" Zeke asks and everyone nods in response. We watch a movie called 'The secret place' and then we all leave to go to our apartment and dorms.

As we walk out, I scoop Tris up in my arms and run towards my apartment. She keeps laughing and when we get there, she fishes the key out of my pocket and opens the door. When we get in, I close the door with my foot and run to the bedroom with her. Before she can stop me, I run to the bathroom to get changed and when I come back, she is already changed into one of my shirts and sat reading a book in bed. I go and sit next to her and pick up my own book.

"What are you reading angel?" I ask. She giggles and shows me the front cover. It is a book I wrote when I first became a member and I published it under the name of Theo JE. It is what Tris called me after she first met me and couldn't remember my name and when I asked her why, she said it was because she could remember the T and that I had a pretty name.

I start to laugh and she looks at me questioningly. When I finally calm down, I decide to play a little bit.

"Do you like it?" she frowns at me. I can tell she is wondering why I was laughing when I saw what book she was reading but she answers anyway.

"Yes it is the best book I have ever read and in fact I have re-read it eight times now. This is my ninth time." I smile so wide, my cheeks start to ache. "What is wrong with you tonight? You laugh when I show you what book I'm reading and when I tell you how much I love it, you smile so wide I think your face might break." I laugh a little and she frowns again. "Tobias." She scolds. "What's up?"

"That is my book!" I say and burst out into laughter again. She frowns more and looks at me questioningly.

"No it isn't! I brought it from abnegation and it was really hard to keep it hidden." She says, clearly confused by me.

"No! I wrote the book!" she just sighs as I try to stop myself from laughing again.

"No it was written by someone called Theo JE and this is way too amazing to be written by you. No offence." She says and it makes it harder to avoid laughing but somehow I manage it.

"I am Theo JE! I didn't want to publish it as Four because it would ruin my reputation and I couldn't release it as Tobias because people would find out who I was so I had to think of a new name. I remembered that the second time I met you, you forgot my name and called me Theo and when I asked why, you said because you remembered the T and knew it was a pretty name and Theo and Tobias are the only two nice T names and you decided to go with Theo." When I finish, a look of realisation flashes across her face and she laughs.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you wrote this and I said all that directly to you." I laugh with her until she speaks up. "I cannot believe my husband didn't tell me about being the most famous fiction writer ever! Christina will freak out!"

"No don't tell her and I will sign her a book if she wants but I only want you to know because I haven't even told Zeke." She hugs me tightly and covers my face with kisses as I laugh at her enthusiasm.

"You HAVE to write a sequel Toby. Please. For me?" she continues to kiss me as I laugh and when I calm down, I scoop her up again and take her to my office. I had it hidden when I first moved here so it is hidden behind a wall in the living room. To get there, you have to slide the bookcase out of the way and go through a door that looks like it is just a painting on the wall.

When we walk in, I turn the light on and she stops dead in her tracks. At first I think there is something wrong until I see her smiling. She seems hesitant to move so I go over to her and show her around.

"It is nothing special, it is just hidden and it is yours as well as mine so you can come in whenever you want as long as no one else sees it so just make sure to put the bookcase back. Here this is what I brought you for." I lead her over to the computer where I have the sequel written. "It is the sequel and if you want to, you can read it before anyone else. I am getting the prototypes tomorrow and I will get five books so if you want, you and Christina can have them signed. I will let you have five questions and then we will go to bed." I know she will want to know a lot but I am also really tired.

"Will the others ever know?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"When I end up telling them in truth or dare if it ever comes up."

"Can I bring it up?"

"Go ahead"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot and when I did remember, I thought you would find it funny and think I wasn't being serious. Final question."

"When did you start writing it?"

"The first one, as soon as I got a computer because missing you was driving me crazy and I started writing them for you and when I got the prototype, people stole it off me and started to read it and when a lot of people wanted one I published it. I started writing the second one four months ago and I suddenly got a lot of ideas when I was thinking about you and finished it a week ago. I started the third one two weeks ago and I am nine chapters in."

"Wow I never knew you were so talented!" I pretend to flick my hair over my shoulder and she laughs before she yawns. I wrap my arm around her as I guide her out of the room. As soon as we lay down, she rests her head on my chest and we fall asleep.

 **Tris POV**

I wake up and remember what happened last night. I still can't believe that Tobias is my favourite author. He has changed so much but he has also stayed the same. He hasn't even told Zeke so I know that he must see me as special. I turn over to see Tobias still asleep. I sit up in the bed and grab my book. It is called 'The Different One' and it is about a boy and a girl who meet and they fall in love but one day, the boy has to leave and he is heartbroken. He shuts down and doesn't stop thinking about her. One day, he can't take it anymore and he goes back to find her. When he does, he realises she is famous and believes she won't take him back but is surprised when she risks everything to get him back.

I read the book till the end and go to get ready. When I come out, Tobias is sat up on his laptop. He looks up at me and smiles before carrying on with what he is doing. I sit next to him and rest my head on his shoulder with my eyes closed. When I open them, I see him writing something and at the top, it shows that it is the third book.

"Do you want to read it?" he asks, kissing my forehead.

"No I need to read the second book first and I was thinking of how you can announce it to our friends." he nods, telling me to carry on. "I can say that I have met the author and have signed stuff and that I am close friends with him and I chose his name and then you can join in and when they ask if they can meet him, we say they have and then you pull out the second book which you will sign and they will all be shocked and we laugh and life goes on." When I finish, we both burst out laughing and continue with the plan.

When it gets to lunch, we meet the others in the cafeteria and sit at our usual table. We start talking about random things and because we don't have anything to do, I take out Tobias' book which came this morning. I didn't even think about it as I started reading. I caught Tobias watching me with a huge grin on his face. He leaned down and kissed my forehead and I looked up from my book. As I did so, I noticed everyone staring and Christina was the first to speak.

"What book you reading Tris? And why are you grinning like your face is going to break into two?" she said pointing at Tobias. Everyone nods in agreement to her question and it just makes me smile. I close my book and turn it so they can see it.

"OMG! Theo JE has published another book? And it's signed?! When did you get it signed, have you met him?" Christina squeals as Marlene and Shauna start squealing too. Tobias and I laugh and they continue to stare, awaiting an answer.

"Yes and so have you." I reply and confusion flashes across everyone's faces. I open my bag and pull out three signed copies of the book. The girls all squeal and pull me into a bone-crushing hug. "This hasn't been published yet, there are only five copies in the world at the moment but more will be published in a month from now and he is also writing a third one now." I say. I laugh as they all look confused.

"What do you mean we have met him? How do you know about the third book? How did you get these and get him to sign them?" Shauna asks and everyone at the table nods to back up the question.

"Well the author is sat beside me now." They all look at Zeke.

"What? You know for a fact that it isn't me!" Zeke says as he backs away from the stares. Everyone suddenly switches their gaze to Tobias and we burst out laughing. "Dude, is it you?" Zeke asks for everyone.

"Yes it is and my name is not Theo but that is a different identity." Everyone looks shocked and they all rush to him. He gets hit on his right arm multiple times and I can tell he is in pain but when everyone backs off, Zeke smacks his arm and he winces. It is only then that I remember him saying about the slightest thing can cause problems so I get up and grab his hand. "Where are we going?" he asks.

"Infirmary. Your arm." I state and he sighs and follows me. When we get there, we ask the receptionist to be seen and she leads us to a room where a doctor sits at a computer. He looks up and gestures for us to sit in the chairs beside him.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asks, looking up at us.

"He hurt his arm and I think it might be broken because he winces at the slightest movement." I tell the doctor and he just nods, types something into the computer and tells us to follow him.

An hour later, Tobias has had an x ray and had his arm put into a cast. It isn't badly broken but it is fractured so he had it put in a cast so he can't damage it more.

 **Tobias POV**

It has been two hours since we got to the infirmary and now I have a stupid cast on my arm which I have to keep on for three to six weeks depending on how fast it heals.

We are now making our way to our apartment where the others are waiting because Tris texted them to tell them to meet us.

We walk in and everyone rushes to me when they see my cast.

"Back off! He is fine apart from his bad mood and he will be even worse if you pity him!" Tris yells at them. I smile at her and wrap my arm around her waist the best I can. She giggles at my attempt and I shoot her a playful glare.

"Right all of you sit down." I say and they do so. I sit on an armchair with Tris on my lap. "I am fine. It is slightly fractured and they put it in a cast so it won't get worse because they know I have to help train Tris and if I knock it too hard then it will get worse. If any of you laugh at me, I will kill all of you and if any of you even try to look at me like I am a kicked puppy then I will personally break one of your bones to see how you like it." I see Tris trying to hold in a laugh but the others just look scared.

"Okay we get it. How come you never told us about you being an author?" Zeke asks. I look at him, grateful that he changed the subject.

"Because I didn't want to ruin my reputation and didn't think it was that good but when I heard the things Tris said about it, I realised that it wasn't that bad and she convinced me to tell you." I reply.

"What did Tris say?" Uriah asks. I see Tris go red with embarrassment at the thought and we both laugh.

"I believe she said she has re-read it nine times and it was the best book she has ever read and also that it is too good to be written by me." everyone starts laughing and it continues for a minute before Christina speaks up.

"I have exactly the same thoughts!" she said and I start to smile. "So why Theo JE?"

"Shall I tell them?" I whisper quietly in Tris' ear.

"Its up to you Mr Eaton." She whispers back.

"I think it is about time. Shall I?" she nods and I turn to the others. "Well when Tris and I met for the second time, she came up to me and said 'Hey Theo' and I asked her why. She said that she remembered the T and that I had a pretty name and the only pretty T names are Tobias and Theo." I say.

"Your name is Tobias?" everyone said at the same time. Me and Tris laugh.

"Yes I am Tobias James Eaton and the JE comes from my real name. I don't like people knowing because the reports Erudite released were true and if it wasn't for Tris, I would have died multiple times. When I was 10, I was close to death and she saved me and she continued to be there for me and I can never thank her enough that is why I would die for her and also why I am becoming a leader." I say and everyone looks shocked. I looked down at Tris and saw tears streaming down her cheeks as she smiles. She knew the reason I didn't want to become a leader so she must be wondering what made me change my mind. "I want to be with Tris more and I can work at home as a leader and also I get more points to spoil her with and Eric and I will be working closely to protect everyone."

"Why does Eric like you so much?" Tris asks. I get my phone out and text Eric to come over.

"I will let him explain but when he gets here, you all have to go. I'm sorry but Zeke will tell you the basics." He nods and they all leave.

"What's going on?" Eric asks, coming through the door.

"It's time." I reply

"Time for what?" Tris asks.

"Tris, did you parents ever mention an older brother other than Caleb?" Eric asks sitting on the chair opposite us.

"What does this have to do with anything?" we both shoot her a look and she sighs. "One day I heard her talking to dad in the middle of the night. She was saying how she wishes her first born could be with her and see his little brother and sister grow up. Why? Why did you ask?" she says.

"Beatrice, I am your older brother, Eric Prior. Mum and dad had me when they were young and Erudite wanted me dead so they covered it up and I came to live with mum's family in dauntless so I was safe and no one else knew they had a child early." Tris starts to cry and I hug her tightly. "I know this is a lot right now but that is why me and Four are so close. I gave you free training rather than training with the other initiates because I didn't want you to have to fight with them so instead you will be fighting me or Four which is harder but we know you won't get hurt. I will leave you two now and if you ever need me Tris, I will always be here for you." He gets up and leaves and Tris just cries into my shirt.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Sorry for not updating in a long time but I was really ill for two weeks, then my laptop broke and the internet was down for a day and then I went to upload and I forgot to finish the chapter so I procrastinated and forgot to do it. I have had so much homework as well but I am going to start uploading weekly if possible. I also want to know if you want another story as well or if you want me to finish this one first. If you want me to check out your stories, PM me or just leave a review and I will make sure I try to check it out. I would like to give a shoutout to_** ** _CakesandKooks_** ** _because I love her stories and I consider her an online friend! Please review x_**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

I wake up in bed. I don't remember going to bed or even going to sleep but I do remember what Eric told me. I don't know whether I should believe him or not. He looks a lot like me and he knows about what my mother said but could he be lying? I know Tobias wouldn't lie to me and he would protect me from anything so he must believe it but I still don't know. How can I find out? I could find a way to look at the birth certificates and ask my mum on visiting day, today. I am still confused so I go over to the bathroom to start getting ready in hopes it will help clear my mind.

When I get out of the shower, I see Tobias getting changed. I walk up to him as quietly as I can and I am just about to touch his back when he stops me.

"Tris." He sighed. "You are never going to be able to do that so give it up already." We both laugh. "Whenever you are near me, I feel something weird and warm in my whole body and the closer you gets, the warmer and happier I feel." He finally turns around and scoops me up in a hug. I push him away and turn him back around.

"You are just wearing pyjama bottoms. Get changed." I say as I walk out into the kitchen. I get us both a quick breakfast and look on my phone as I eat. I scroll through my messages and see a few from our friends wanting to know what's up.

Christina- Are you okay? What's happening?

Zeke- I didn't tell them because I thought you might want to tell them. The only reason I know is because of Four obsessing over you and I worked it out.

Uriah- Hey Tris, please let us know if you are okay. I refuse to eat cake unless I know you are okay.

Uriah- Please come to the cafeteria because I want cake.

Shauna- Tris? You okay?

Marlene- What did Eric come for?

Christina- You are staying in Dauntless right?

I decide to send them all a reply so I make a group chat and ask them to come over as soon as they can. Five minutes later, there is a knock at the door and I go to answer it as Tobias eats his breakfast. Everyone rushes in and sits down, looking at me expectantly except for Zeke who went to talk to Tobias in the kitchen.

"What's going on Tris?" Uriah and Christina said at the same time.

"Well I found out that Eric is apparently my brother but I don't know whether or not it is true and I don't know how to find out. Four knows and I know he won't lie to me and he would always protect me so I know that he wouldn't believe it if he didn't have evidence but I still don't know what to do and I was going to ask my parents today when they visit but I don't think they will." Before anyone can answer, there is a knock at the door and Tobias goes to answer it. All of a sudden, I feel a hand on my shoulder so I turn around and see the last person I would have expected. My mum is here. In dauntless. I jump up and wrap my arms around her tightly.

"How did you come here? To dauntless and how were you allowed to come to my apartment?" I ask. She laughs and we go to sit down.

"Eric. He told me that he told you all about it and I knew you would be confused and sceptical so I asked him if I could visit early. To answer your questions, he is your brother, everything he said is true. He was training Tobias so that he could help you train and you could get into dauntless because I heard you say once you were going to transfer. Tobias has known since you two first met. When he found out, he did a lot of digging to see if it was the truth. He went through all the files he could without getting caught and he did everything in his power to protect you. He risked a lot for you and Eric and Tobias have made plans to protect you and also, Eric has all of your friends protected too but Caleb can never find out. Ever. If he finds out, we are all in danger." I just nod and she wraps me in a hug. Tobias comes up and hugs me and my mum.

"Hey Natalie. It's nice to see you after so long. How is Andrew?" Tobias asks. I can't help but wonder when they got so close.

"It's nice to see you too Tobias. Andrew and I are just fine and your father has been removed from head of the council and he is going on trial for what happened in the past. Andrew told the rest of the council and Candor what happened and they have enough evidence because we got some when we went to visit for dinner." I smile and so does Tobias.

"So would you like to see Eric together?" Tobias asks. My mum and I look at each other and both nod. Tobias gets out his phone and texts Eric. "Okay he is coming now and everyone else will go wherever. I transferred you all 50 points to do whatever with because you all are amazing so go and spend it before I take it back." He said and we all laugh and they all run out of the apartment just as Eric walks in. Mum runs up to him and hugs him. They both gesture me over so I go and join in with the hug.

"So do you want me to stay or go?" Tobias asks.

"Stay" we all say in unison. We all laugh and go to sit down on the sofa.

"Okay so Tris, do you now believe that I am your brother?" I nod. "And am I allowed to treat you as if I haven't missed a day of your life?" I laugh and nod. "So I am allowed to fight you?" I laugh and nod again. "Good and can I also talk to you about anything and be the overprotective big brother that you hate being there when you are in a relationship or with your friends?"

"Yes you are and I am married so good luck fighting me about who I date." I say and we all laugh.

"Right, got it. So I am going to say something and you will listen to me." I nod. "I think you are too young to be married and I cannot believe you are pregnant. That is so irresponsible. For anyone but you. And if he does anything to hurt you, he will never see the world again." We all laugh and he keeps a straight face.

"Okay so I don't care what you think. I think we can have a bit of fun with this though." I say with an evil smirk. He laughs and nods for me to continue. "Well my friends know but I doubt the rest of dauntless do so you can treat me harshly and I will not be fazed and just fight back so when people think they can argue with you, you can do whatever and they will get confused." He smiles evilly and nods.

"Tobias would you like to be a proper brother or brother in law?" Eric asks and Tobias looks confused. "Would you like me to treat you like a brother in law and be like I am with everyone else or would you like me to treat you like I would treat a biological brother and fight you all the time and bully you?" we all laugh at his comment.

"Biological brother please because I have always wanted an older brother. But you can't make fun of any of my relationships because I am married." I laugh and then Eric frowns.

"Right, but I just realised that my little sister is married to my little brother and she is pregnant with his child so don't accidently tell anyone you are like a proper brother to me. But the first part of being an older brother starts now. I know you stole my game!" Eric shouts. We laugh and Tobias joins in.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You and Zeke were playing it and I know you don't have it! You can't be bothered to go to the shop so you just steal mine instead!"

"Not true! I don't know what game you are talking about!"

"No Light! I saw you playing it the day before the initiates arrived and mine mysteriously went missing the day before! The day you came to mine for dinner and you went in my games drawer!"

"Oh yeah I did do that." He said and we all burst out in uncontrollable laughter. "But in my defence, I don't have any good games but you do."

"Fine but next time, tell me."

(An hour later)

Tobias POV

Tris and I walk hand in hand toward the pit for visiting day. Tris' mum has to leave early so she didn't want to be alone so she is coming with me. When we get there, she is called over by Christina so I go and meet some of the families. I walk over to Will first and see him talking to someone who looks like his sister.

"Hey Will." I say and they both smile at me.

"Hey four, this is my sister, Cara. Cara, this is four, dauntless prodigy, scariest person here, my friend and your boyfriend's sister's husband." Will says and laughs.

"Wait so you are dating Caleb?" I ask and she nods. "Well yes, I am married to Tris." I say and she smiles even more.

"You know Caleb has been freaking out since the choosing ceremony right? I mean he was talking to himself for hours and when he finally spoke to me, he just kept saying 'Beatrice Eaton. Eaton? Who is Eaton? Why is she Eaton? Beatrice. My sister. An Eaton? Prior. Beatrice Prior. Beatrice Eaton.' He couldn't even form a sentence so he eventually looked at all the records and found out that you two are married and now he is looking for you. He wants to interrogate you to make sure you are good enough for his sister." She says and we all burst out in uncontrollable laughter which makes some people stare at us. When we calm down, Tris walks over to us.

"Hey what are you talking about?" she said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"When Caleb came to Erudite." Cara states and Tris' eyes widen. "You really messed him up, he couldn't form a single sentence. He kept muttering 'Beatrice Eaton. Eaton? Who is Eaton? Why is she Eaton? Beatrice. My sister. An Eaton? Prior. Beatrice Prior. Beatrice Eaton.' And eventually figured out you are married to four and wants to make sure he is good enough for his sister." Cara says again and we all laugh again.

After an hour of talking with the initiates and their families, Tris and I walk back to the cafeteria where the rest of our friends are. Uriah has his head on the table and he shakes is head at something Zeke said. As we walk over, Zeke jumps up and runs to us, stopping us.

"He still hasn't eat any cake and he refuses to eat it until he knows Tris is okay. Surprise him and get him a slice or two and he will love you forever." Zeke said and I kiss Tris before walking off to get cake. I get a tray and fill it with four slices of cake. I walk back over to the table where Uriah still has his head down. I sit down next to Zeke and opposite Tris.

"Uriah?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Uriah?" I try again.

"Four shut up!" he says and we all laugh. "All of you shut up!" and we laugh even more.

"Fine! Tris, your cake. I guess Zeke and Christina, you can have Uriah's share." I say and he immediately lifts his head. He stares at the tray of cake.

"You bought me cake?" he says and I laugh.

"I did but now you don't get any." I say and he reaches over the table and grabs my collar. "You can have it if you do one thing." I say with smirk.

"Anything." He states with a grin.

"Stand on the table and say 'Four is the best dauntless ever and I am so jealous of him. I dream of being him. I love four!' at the top of your lungs." Everyone at the table bursts out laughing and Uriah turns red but gets up anyway. Everyone turns to stare at him.

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" he shouts. "I just wanted to say that Four is the best dauntless member! I am so jealous of him and I wish I was him! I love four!" he shouts and everyone bursts out in laughter. He sits down and laughs with us. "So I did it four. Where is my cake?" I slide over two plates of cake.

"I was going to give it to you anyway Uriah but thank you. So anyone got any news?" I say and Christina and Will look at each other and nod.

"Well I was going to wait to tell you but we might as well tell you now because there is no other time to. Well I am pregnant. 3 weeks but I am scared." Christina said and looked down. Will wraps his arm around her and Tris hugs her.

"Don't worry Chrissy. Being 4 months pregnant, I know some stuff. I know most stuff from my mum and doctors but I know almost everything there is but obviously there are things that are different for everyone. Four sometimes got some pep talks so he can help Will but we will get through this. Just consider yourself lucky, you haven't had to hide it from your husband and you don't have to go through it first. I get to go through the pain and suffering before you so you can be prepared but I still wouldn't change it for the world." Tris says and I see tears in Christina's eyes.

"Is there anything I should know?" Will asks and I laugh.

"Mood swings, it will happen and you do everything you can to help her no matter what. Cravings. Get her whatever she wants. Oh and don't be afraid to tell her off if you need to. If she is being unreasonable, tell her but you have to be careful and if she gets mad at you, don't fight back." I say and they all stare at me. "What? Tris' mum has come to see me once and she gave me strict instructions on what to do." I say and they all nod.

"So Tris, what is the best and worst thing about being pregnant?" Will asks.

"Well the best thing is knowing that at the end, you will have your own beautiful baby and in the meantime, you have your own personal servant and everyone has to be nice to you. The worst thing is the morning sickness however I didn't experience it for long and also, being tired, mood swings, I can get what I want but at the same time, it is putting a lot of pressure on our relationship and cravings are terrible because I always want something." She says and soon, we are all talking about pregnancy and the symptoms. I tune out for most of it as I eat my food. I am not listening until I hear Tris talking to me.

"Four?" she asks, looking at me with a glare that shows I am in trouble.

"Yeah? Sorry I was just thinking. What was it sweetie?" I ask, trying to get on her good side.

"I was saying, what is the scariest part of pregnancy? Not the labour." I hadn't even though of it.

"Well probably the thought of becoming a dad. Tris you know why but if that also doesn't count, it is just you in general. I am scared of you being in pain, being uncomfortable, being upset and everything in between. I just want you to be happy and just knowing that you may not be makes me scared and upset." I say. Everyone looks at me, shocked and I realise what I just said. I have never showed that much emotion to them.

"Wow four. That was deep." Uriah said and everyone agrees. Tris comes to sit on my knee and she curls up to my chest. I look down at her and she has her eyes closed whilst playing with my wedding ring. I look back up to see the others smiling at her as they continue with their meal.

When we are done, Tris is still in the same position so I look down at her to find that she is asleep. She is supposed to be doing her training but I can tell she needs the sleep so I just carry her to the apartment. When I get inside, I lay her down on the bed and tuck her in. I sit and watch TV for a while before going to bed. It doesn't take long to fall asleep with Tris in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am so sorry about the lack of updates. I have severe writers block and I have no idea what to write. I hate it when writers do this but I didn't have any good ideas for the next chapter. If you have any ideas, pm me or review and I will use them if I can. Please review and let me know what you think. If I get any ideas, I will update more often but with slightly shorter chapters. I have some ideas for new stories so let me know what kind of stories you would like to see. The ideas for the new stories are similar to this one however they are slightly different. I will update when I can and again, I am sorry for the lack of updates. Thank you for supporting the story and I will not be discontinuing it but I am going to be on a break from this story for a while. x**_


End file.
